First Meeting
by nobarawolfgirl
Summary: This is just a storyline I came up with that's loosely based off something that happened to me irl. Its not finished, nor will it be. The rest of the story can be left to the imagination.


The young woman took a deep breath. Her parents thought she was vacationing in Florida while her friends thought she was taking a week back home. If they all knew where she had really gone, it probably wouldn't have mattered; but if they knew why, she would've ended up in an insane asylum.

"And they call themselves opened minded. Huh, yea right," she scoffed under her breath.

The air was abnormally thick. She was used to living near water, but the humidity coming from Lake Michigan made breathing difficult. She inhaled sharply and fanned herself with her right hand, trying to adjust to her new environment as she stepped off the train. Her watch read 2:45.

It didn't take long to find a taxi in the empty city. It was as if everyone had decided to take their spring breaks elsewhere, which suited her fine. The fewer people in town, the better. After checking in and settling in her hotel room, the young woman pulled her laptop from its case and placed it gently on the table. A couple clicks, a few seconds of typing, and the conversation was open.

_BAAAABBBBEEEEE!_

_Heyyy babe :)))) guess what?_

_what?_

_I'm in Michigan! :D_

_what?! really?!_

_Yea! It's my spring break this week ^_^. I'm at the Wolf Lake Resort in Reed City. Finally I get to horseback ride! :D_

_that's great babe, but…i'm nowhere near reed city…_

_That's ok! I can just meet you somewhere :))_

_are you sure? it's not going to be anywhere close._

_Blake. We've been planning this for over 2 years. Now get me a damn location so I can come see you ;)_

_Anything for you Kate :*** how about the Kritters Hide Away in Rapid City?_

_Rapid City? Where's that compared to Reed City? And what is the Kritters Hide Away?_

_About an hour north, and it's a bar babe. _

_An hour? Hmm…are there any hotels in the area?_

_You sure you need one? ;)))_

_Haha I suppose not ;) but what do I tell my parents if they call? I know they're going to catch on to me sooner or later…_

_Good point...what are you gonna do if they find out?_

_I'll just get a hotel room so that if they don't believe me and try to call the hotel, I'm covered ;)_

_You are quite the sneaky girl ;)) 333_

_Yes I am ;)) :*_

_When are you gonna come?_

_I was actually going to log now and pack up my room so I can start driving up there. btw I'm bringing a surprise ;))_

_A surprise? What is it?_

_Patience my young apprentice ;)) it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it? ;D_

_Pleeeeeeease_

_Nope. Just make sure you've got a pair of jeans to wear ;))_

_Huh? Why?_

_You'll see! Goodness gracious, if you ever want to find out, let me log so I can pack! ;))_

_Haha alright babe. See you soon :*** 3333_

_See ya :))) 333_

After opening a new browser and a few more clicks, the young woman had a room reserved at the South Torch Resort. Grabbing her unpacked bags from the bed, she hurried out of the room to the lobby downstairs. The male receptionist, named Tyler, raised a curious eyebrow while checking her out.

"Leaving so soon?"

Kate half-laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm meeting a friend for spring break, and just found out I'm still an hour away from where I need to be."

Tyler nodded and handed back her credit card with a smile.

"Well I wish you luck. Enjoy the rest of your break."

"Thanks," Kate called back as she rushed out the door.

She walked briskly to the rental pickup truck. A deep cobalt blue, it was the perfect vehicle to haul the trailer she had in tow. Stomping feet were muffled by the straw on the metal floor.

"Easy guys, we'll be up there soon," Kate said, patting the side of the trailer.

One snorted and stomped its hoof again while the other huffed in response, causing her to laugh out loud to herself.

"No worries, I'll drive as fast as the speed limit allows."

Jumping up into the driver's seat, the pickup roared to life as she put the keys in the ignition. With the windows down and radio blaring at a bearable volume, the drive was enjoyable. Rolling hills and budding trees lined the road as she drove, and time went by fast. Kate was checked into her new hotel room around 5:00. What she hadn't expected to see was a corral behind the building, but it took off a load of stress since she no longer had to find another place to keep her two leased horses.

The town of Reed City was significantly smaller than Rapid City, and looked almost exactly like something out of an old western movie. After quickly unpacking, Kate slipped into her favorite pair of blue jeans, black riding boots, a red and black plaid crop-top shirt that left her stomach exposed, and topped off the outfit with a straw cowboy hat.

_Comfortable and sexy all at once – damn I'm good._

She strode outside to the corral and took twenty minutes to get both horses saddled up. One was a buckskin thoroughbred named Spike and the other was a black quarter-horse named Rocky. Kate had been very specific in picking out the two horses she wanted to lease for the trip, and they were perfect.

Swinging up onto Spike's back, she made sure Rocky's bridal was properly secured to the horn of her saddle. After checking over all the equipment, she gave Spike a gentle kick in the sides, and they were off. A breeze blew through the air as she rode, knocking the straw hat off her curly red hair. Kate laughed and looked up at the clear blue sky. It had been years since she sat on a horse, and loved the way she could feel Spike's every muscle moving beneath her thighs as he rocked back and forth. It was very calming and put her nervousness at ease. As soon as she relaxed, she felt Spike's pace loosen and his gait smoothed, bringing a grin to Kate's face.

It was 6:15 before she finally found Kritters.

"They didn't add 'Hide Away' to the end of the name for no reason," she muttered under her breath as she finished tying the horses to a pole.

It was an odd little bar. A white-ish grey building with an awning and faded pink trim around the windows. The remnants of a picket fence marked a mini yard in the front of it, and statues of various forest creatures littered the grass. Most were knocked over, a few had missing ears or tails. Kate spotted a headless squirrel near the doorway as she walked in. The interior of the bar had an 80's feel to it with the bar against the back wall of the building. Booths lined the two side walls and multiple four-seated tables stood throughout the rest of the floor. Hanging from every inch of wall space were pictures and 3D models of any kind of small animal scene imaginable – rabbits talking to chipmunks, chickadees doing the conga line with crows, foxes playing tag with coyotes.

_What an odd place. _

She loved animals, but this bar was just…weird. Most pubs had pictures of Marilyn Monroe or Beyoncé or faceless strippers on poles. It was like this place was built for children, but the reeking scent of alcohol said otherwise.

Kate snaked her way to the bar and sat atop one of the padded stools in the middle of the bar, away from the majority of the people.

"I'll take a Long Island on the rocks with an extra half shot of tequila."

"Coming right up, miss."

Looking around, the young woman noted how crowded the bar was. Couples and loners dotted the room. A group of three, no, four passed out boys were sprawled out in the far left corner booth by the door. No doubt it was someone's birthday over there. To her right sat a couple with shot glasses on the table in front of them. The woman clearly had downed more of them than her male counterpart. Kate shook her head and looked back at the bartender making her drink.

He eyed her once-over before sliding the glass across the counter. Kate, who had been facing left in her chair, whipped her hand up and caught it with ease. She glanced up at the middle-aged man as he chuckled quietly.

"Nice reflexes," he noted.

"Thanks," Kate replied with a smirk.

She wasn't about to tell them why she was so quick, although the weight in her purse suddenly seemed a lot heavier.

"I'm Mike, owner of this bar. I know everybody that comes through here, but I've never seen you before," he commented.

Kate was unsurprised by the question, considering how small Reed City was.

"I'm meeting a friend here for spring break," she said vaguely.

Mike nodded and turned to the sink against the wall to wash some of stacked glasses. The bar was filled with the buzz of chatter and an oldies rock song playing on the radio. Kate sipped her drink slowly, pondering the best way to ask the question on her mind.

"Say Mike?"

"Yea?"

He glanced back at her, hands covered in suds and towel over his left shoulder. Kate opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and instead motioned for him to come closer, making sure no one was close by to hear. Curious, Mike dried off his hands and walked over, leaning on the counter by her.

"What do you know about…church burnings around here?" Kate whispered, speaking as quickly and quietly as she could.

The bartender froze, leaving the question hanging in the heavy atmosphere. An overweight guy looked their way, but turned away as soon as Kate glared icily at him. Mike stared at her intently.

"What exactly are you planning on getting yourself into here, miss?" he growled.

"I just – I need to know," she insisted, searching Mike's face for answers.

"No you don't. If you don't want trouble, stay away from those people. They're dangerous," he warned gravely, turning back to his dishes.

Kate sighed.

_Well at least I know I'm in the right area. _

She downed the rest of her drink, suddenly feeling her nerves rising up again. She had never met Blake in person before. His Facebook profile was like a blank page of a book with a few splattered coffee stains – it didn't tell her much. Was it really a good idea coming here? He seemed genuine when they chatted in-game and through mesKates, but what if he wasn't anything that he claimed to be?

"Oh gods, I hope I know what I'm doing," she groaned.

"You look like you could use another drink," a smooth voice said off to her left.

Kate glanced sideways to see a moderately dressed, clean shaven man had seated himself next to her. The suit he was wearing signified loads of money, and the overwhelming stench of cologne made her head spin.

"Do you want something?" she inquired coldly.

She was not interested in being hit on right now. Her mind and emotions were already focused on how to deal with one person; this random guy was getting in the way.

"I'll take anything you'll give me, sweetheart," the man purred, sliding his stool closer to her.

Kate sat up straight, the red flags blaring in the back of her mind. She knew what this guy was after and had zero intention of putting up with any smooth talk from him.

"Only thing you'll be getting is bitch-slapped if you don't knock it off," she snarled, turning to face the guy.

It was a regretted move. His eyes traveled hungrily down the front of her crop-top over her cleavage and exposed stomach, making Kate very self-conscious of herself. Her left hand instinctively moved to cover her chest.

"A well placed slap can lead to all kinds of fun," he murmured coyly, trailing his fingers up her thigh.

Kate immediately slapped it away, her frustration flaring.

"This is your only warning to back off," she snapped, reaching her right hand into her purse.

The guy only insisted on moving closer. Kate cursed under her breath and shoved the weapon into his ribcage. His eyes glanced down and he jumped back at the sight of the gun in her hand.

"You keep this up, and you'll be taking your holy dick to church to ask for forgiveness," Kate remarked icily, angling the barrel downwards at his pants.

Shocked, the man stood up and started to back away when he froze. Confused, Kate moved to send him running when she too stopped. The entire bar suddenly became quiet and stilled. Chills began crawling down her spine, and the air felt significantly colder. She resisted the urge to shiver as she shoved the gun back into her purse. A shadow moved in the doorway, and immediately Kate knew who it was. Her flirter turned his head to look, eyes widening in terror seconds later.

Blake had warned Kate what meeting him would feel like, but she hadn't expected it to be so extreme. The chills suddenly became warm tingles that begged to be itched, but she remained unmoving. A glass shattering on the floor behind the counter broke the silence. Kate looked to the right to see Mike staring open-mouthed at the doorway.

"This guy giving you trouble, babe?" a low voice murmured in her ear.

Startled, Kate jumped and whirled around to see Blake standing less than two feet behind her. The first thing she noticed was their difference in height. At 5'4", Blake stood at least seven inches taller than her. The second thing was his aura.

_He wasn't kidding about being raised in darkness. _

Everything he wore was black: shoes, pants, bro tank, armbands from his wrists to his elbows. Even his fingernails were black like he had mentioned three years ago. The speed at which he had walked surprised her though; the young man had moved silently across the floor like a ghost.

_He would probably say demon instead of ghost. _

The thought made her lips quirk up in a half-smile as her eyes traveled up his body. He was thin, yes, but strong. Lean would be a better physical description. His dark hair was thick and grew almost to his shoulders. As their gazes met, Kate's breath hitched in her throat.

The simple words of blue or green would not be enough; each iris was an opulent mix of spring oak leaves and cloudless summer skies. Calming on the surface, she could see the grays of storms lurking underneath – the hidden darkness. Surrounding them was a thin layer of black eyeliner that only accented the colors.

"You're wrong," Kate breathed quietly.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Blake placed his hand on her lower back and guided Kate to a corner booth on the right side of the room. All eyes were on them. Kate wanted to snap some rude remark at the patrons, but Blake beat her to it. A threatening glare around the room from him turned people's attention back to their drinks, and she had to stop herself from smirking.

Kate slid into the seat first, her heart pounding in her ears. This meeting was so much more intense than what she had imagined. Granted the random guy forcing her to pull a gun on him hadn't helped the situation, but finally being right next to the man she had stayed in contact for years was both thrilling and terrifying.

Blake sat down beside her, close enough so that their elbows touched, but nothing more. It was a respectful gesture that didn't go unnoticed, yet Kate couldn't shake the nervousness inside her. Moments of silence passed before Blake finally spoke, his voice low and smooth.

"Should we order any drinks?"

"You go ahead. I already had one," Kate said, her voice slightly faster than she would've liked.

Blake shook his head.

"I don't care much for alcohol."

Kate nodded, and minutes passed before Blake spoke again.

"You didn't tell me you carried a gun."

"Oh, yea, that," she said blushing, her hand brushing against her purse. "I got my license to carry the summer after my freshman year of college."

"What kind is it?"

"Glock .47, an older edition."

"Hmm…"

Kate took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from staring. Blake was more than she was expecting. He already showed he cared about her by protecting her, he was respectful, and he was…hot. Like really hot.

_How is he so attractive? _

She spared a glance up at him, silently thanking he was looking away.

_It's definitely those eyes. _

It was something else too though. She had a feeling Blake could read her a lot easier than what she was getting from him. There certainly was a lot of darkness surrounding him, but there was also a calm, cool and collected way he carried himself.

"You were wrong, by the way," she said, grabbing Blake's attention.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well for starters, I didn't run away," Kate said with a grin, bringing a crooked half-smile to his lips. "And secondly…"

Her voice was lost for a few moments. Blake was staring at her so intensely, like a tiger stalking its prey, yet she didn't want to run. When Kate finally spoke, her words were barely above a whisper.

"…you do have angel eyes."

His brow furrowed.

"Do not be fooled," he growled.

Immediately, his aura darkened and his iris' shifted to reflect flickers of black and crimson. Kate was stunned.

"They changed," she gasped. "Your eyes changed color."

"I know," Blake said with a smirk. "I can control it with my demons."

"Fascinating," Kate murmured, forcing herself to look away.

As she did, she felt the seat padding compress as Blake moved closer to her. Now, both their elbows and outer thighs were touching. Kate struggled to keep her breathing steady, but even she could hear that is wasn't so. Glancing sideways, she frowned at the cocky grin on Blake's face.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"I can sense it, you know," he stated, a trace of fiery heat in his voice. "You're scared as hell right now."

"Am not," Kate hissed. "Nervous, maybe, but certainly not scared."

"Why did you get it?" Blake asked suddenly, pointing to the lump in her purse.

Kate fell silent. The question struck against a buried memory in her mind, one that she did not want to relive. She clutched the strap of her purse and looked at the seat cushion, clenching her eyes shut.

_Focus on your breathing, Kate. Don't break down. Don't cry. By the gods, do not cry, whatever you do. _

She could feel the fear unfurling in her gut, her fingers starting to tremble. Ghost-like sensations began traveling up her thighs and waist, threatening to make her scream. Just then, a warm hand touched her shoulder. Kate jumped, whirling her head to look at Blake. The concern was clear on his face as he studied her expression.

"Babe, wha – what happened to you?" he murmured.

She bit her lip, feeling the tears beginning to well up at the corners of her eyes. With a shaky breath, she spoke softly.

"Two months before the end of my freshman year, one of my friends convinced me to go to a party with her. They had…alcohol, and all kinds of weird shit there. I-I was stupid enough to accept a drink from some semi-cute guy."

She paused, taking a deep breath to try and relax. Blake scooted himself closer, wrapping an arm around her, and began rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder. The gesture caught a few glances from onlookers, but they didn't last.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid, but I was, and the next thing I knew I…I woke up to the sound of sirens in some…strange bedroom and…"

The tears escaped her eyes as Kate's expression darkened. Blake looked more and more uneasy by the minute.

"I realized that my clothes were scattered all over the floor."

Blake's grip on her arm tightened, and she glanced over at him. He was furious; his bottom lip trembled with rage.

"He _dared_ to do such a thing to you?"

Kate said nothing, looking away in shame. Blake cupped her chin and turned her face back to him. His eyes bore into her, holding her gaze so she couldn't look away.

"Listen to me, Kate. I don't care what you think happened, that was not your fault. You are worth way more than that pathetic, spineless fucker," he snarled.

He was inches away from her face, so close she could've kissed him. Instead, Blake let his hand fall away and studied her intently to make sure she heard him. Kate nodded, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Only a gutless coward would do such a thing. If I ever meet that bastard, I'll kill him," Blake muttered angrily, shifting in his seat to let his eyes wander around the bar.

It was then that Kate noticed he had his arm was still around her shoulder. Her cheeks flushed, and the usual awkwardness came about her again. She couldn't remember the last time a guy had held her like this, and it felt nice – really nice.

_Well I am going to be with him all week, so I might as well take advantage of this. _

Kate leaned into him and put her head against his shoulder. Blake stiffened with surprise, but then he just chuckled quietly and resumed massaging her arm. Kate took a chance and closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel comfortable. So far, Blake was everything he had seemed to be, maybe even more so, but she knew there was still a whole other side of him she hadn't seen yet. She wasn't scared, just uncertain of what her reaction would be.

_I'll deal with that when it comes around. _

Kate opened her eyes and glanced down at her watch. It was 7:00.

_Spike and Rocky need to be fed in an hour. I should probably go-_

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, bolting upwards.

Blake jerked sideways and stared at her wildly.

"What the hell babe?" he cursed, a hand on his heaving chest.

Kate spun herself up and out of the booth before turning to grab Blake's hand.

"My surprise! I almost forgot to show you!"

Warily, he allowed her to take his hand and led him outside. Kate, practically giddy with excitement, kept her gaze on his face to watch his expression as they approached the horses. He was confused at first, eyes shifting back and forth between her and the animals. Then when he finally understood, Blake groaned and covered his face.

"You cannot be serious."

Kate frowned.

"Oh come on, I leased them just for us this whole week! You said you'd never gone horseback riding before," she insisted. "Well now you can!"

Blake glanced up at her, letting his fingers slide lazily off his face.

"I didn't think you would take that so seriously," he muttered, an amused chuckle escaping his lips.

Kate beamed at him as she untied both horses from the building post.

"This one is yours for the week," she said, handing him Rocky's reins. "Guess what his name is."

"I don't know, Blackie?" Blake said with a shrug.

"No, silly," Kate said, rolling her eyes. "It's Rocky!"

"Really?"

Blake looked over the horse, nodding in satisfaction. He glanced back over at Kate as she was adjusting Spike's saddle.

"What about yours?" he asked.

"Guess," she teased, grinning devilishly at him.

After a moment, he rolled his eyes and groaned in exasperation.

"Is it Spike?"

"Yep."

Kate gave him a brief tutorial on the proper sitting position, how to steer, what to do if he needed to dismount in an emergency.

"Basically, just follow my lead," she instructed.

"Whatever you say, babe," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

Blake had trouble at first, but with Kate's guidance, he eventually got the hang of it. It took them 45 minutes to ride back to the resort since they kept the horses at a walking pace, but now Kate actually knew where she was going.

"Once you get good, we'll move on to trotting and cantering. Then it won't take as long to get back."

"I have no idea what those mean," Blake commented.

Kate laughed, shaking her head.

"I always forget. They're the different gaits, or paces, of a horse. Like how people can walk, jog, or run, horses can walk, trot, canter, or gallop. Gallop is really fast though, so we won't be doing that at all," she explained.

Upon arriving back at the hotel, Kate unsaddled both horses and put their equipment away. Blake attempted to help, but gave up after needing to be told what to do every five seconds. After finishing up on her own, Kate led Blake to her hotel room. The receptionist and a few customers on the lobby gave her strange looks, but said nothing.

Unlocking the door, Blake stepped inside first and Kate closed the door behind her, using chain lock for extra security.

_Or privacy. Same thing right now, right? It's not like I'm locked in a hotel room alone with a very hot guy that worships Satan. No, that's not at all what I'm doing. _

She turned around to see Blake staring her down. Oh boy. There was no hiding the lust in his eyes. The look sparked a flame in Kate's gut that she had never felt before, yet was somehow familiar.

_I am so screwed. _

He approached her slowly, never breaking his gaze from hers. Kate's breath hitched as he stopped less than a foot away from her and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Blake," she whispered, her voice laced with mixed emotions.

His eyes flashed as she said his name, snaking his other arm around her waist. Kate gasped as he pulled her close, and the next thing she knew his lips were crushing hers. Startled by the sudden attack, Kate lost her balance for a brief moment and fell into Blake's arm. He was much stronger than she initially accredited him for. Blake moaned into her mouth, pushing her up against the door. She dug her fingers into his shirt in response, kissing him back fervently. A tremor went through their bodies.

His hands moved to her waist and slowly started traveling up her exposed stomach. Kate gasped, her hips unintentionally bucked against his. A low growl rumbled in Blake's chest, and he pressed even harder against her. His lips grew ever more demanding, and Kate opened her mouth to invite him in. Blake accepted hungrily, sending a shock down her spine as his tongue swept through her mouth – she nearly lost her balance again.

As his hands moved closer and closer to her chest, Kate's breathing became more and more ragged. She had never become this heatedly intimate with anybody before. Blake's fingers trailed to her back, and he hesitated at her bra clip. Kate could feel his want, but something was holding him back. She wanted Blake to let go, to unleash whatever he was hiding from her. In an attempt to get him to do so, Kate pushed her hips into his. Blake's whole body vibrated as he growled into her lips, but there was something off about it.

Suddenly, Kate's whole body went cold as she realized Blake had let go of her. She opened her eyes to see his back facing her from the other side of the room and his hands on the back of his head. Stunned, Kate stared in confusion and heard him take a deep breath. With her senses still running wild, she took a few cautious steps towards him.

"Blake, what's wrong?" she asked softly, reaching out her hand to him.

"Stay away from me, Kate," he snarled angrily, stalking over to the window.

Dumbfounded, she froze in her tracks. Was this the side of him she had yet to see? She could hear the confliction laced in his voice. Was he trying to protect her from something? Himself, maybe?

Tightening her jaw, Kate strutted right up behind him. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she put a hand on his back.

_He can't avoid me forever in this tiny room. _

At her touch, Blake whirled around and grabbed her wrists, shoving her away from him. Suppressing her fear, Kate glared at him, silently demanding an answer. Minutes passed as they stared each other down. Blake was the first to look away. He sighed, loosening his grip on her, and Kate's expression softened as she saw the torment in his eyes.

"Blake, please…" she begged softly, cupping his face in her hands.

"I can't do this to you, Kate," he whispered hoarsely, taking her hands into his. "I don't know what will happen, or if I'll be able to control it if something does."

Her jaw dropped slightly. This was not at all the kind of behavior she had expected from him. A lopsided grin crossed her lips.

_And he claimed he didn't know what compassion was. _

"I'm not worried, Blake," Kate reassured him. "If anything does happen, just follow your instincts. You'll know what to do."

Blake scoffed, saying nothing in response.

"We don't have to stay here if you don't want to, you know. If it would make you more comfortable going back to your place, then let's do that," she suggested.

He glanced up at her with a wary expression, studying her face intently.

"You would not be able to handle it. The darkness would overwhelm you."

"No it wouldn't. Not as long as I have you around to protect me," Kate claimed.

While she was trying to make Blake feel okay about this, she was also very curious as to what his house, apartment, whatever it was he lived in looked like.

Blake snorted in amusement.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he muttered under his breath as he led her back outside.

Instead of riding the horses, Kate loaded them up in the trailer and they drove the pickup. Blake told her where to go as they went, and as she drove, Kate noticed their location becoming more and more rural. By the time they finally stopped, she hadn't seen any buildings for at least twenty-five minutes.

"Wait here," Blake commanded, slamming the passenger seat door behind him.

Kate nodded, watching him walk towards the house. It was fairly small, only one floor it seemed, with gray siding and dark lining around the windows and doorframe. She couldn't tell if it was navy blue or black, although the latter was more likely. It looked somewhat well kept, but Kate frowned as she noticed every shutter on every window was closed.

_Guess I should've expected that. _

Tired of waiting, Kate hopped out of the truck and leaned against the door, looking at their surroundings. They were literally in the middle of nowhere. The house was at the end of a dirt road at least two miles from the main highway. There was a shed behind the house, but it didn't look big enough to hold a car. Kate chuckled to herself.

_Maybe that's why he's so skinny. He walks everywhere. _

Lost in thought, she didn't notice Blake return to the car.

"You ready?" he asked coldly.

Kate was surprised at how serious he was being, but then again, she really didn't know what exactly she was walking into. Maybe Blake had every reason to be worried about her.

"Yep," she chirped, pushing off the car door and walking towards the house with him.

Blake took her hand and held her close enough that she was nearly breathing down the back of his neck. He felt tense, which wasn't a good sign. They stopped at the front door, and Blake turned Kate to face him. She had never seen him look so intense. He was radiating with almost an angry aggression, though it wasn't directed towards her.

"Do not let go of my hand, no matter what. Understand?" he growled sternly.

Kate nodded curtly, anxious to just get it over with. While she was curious about the unknown, she also hated not knowing what it held. A hypocritical trait she had unfortunately inherited.

She felt Blake squeeze her hand as he opened the door. Slowly, they stepped inside and slipped off their shoes. The interior of the house looked just like any other normal house, except it was hard to tell due to the lack of light. The kitchen was off to the left, a living room across from the entryway, and a hallway leading to somewhere off to the right. A lone door stood on the wall between the kitchen and the living room, which Kate assumed led to the basement.

She glanced at Blake to see him giving her a strange look.

"What?" she whispered.

"It…doesn't affect you?" he asked incredulously.

Kate raised a confused brow at him.

"Um, no?" she said with a shrug. "I don't know, I don't feel any different."

There was certainly some kind of power in the house that she had never felt before, but it wasn't making her want to stab something or rip things off the walls.

Blake shook his head in confusion and stared at her speechless.

"That shouldn't be possible…you should've felt like your gut was burning and collapsed to the floor in pain," he stated. "Or at least been immobilized by _his_ power."

Kate grimaced.

"Yea I'll pass," she muttered, letting her eyes wander around the house again.

The grip on her hand tightened, and she turned her head back to Blake. He had a whole new look in his eyes, one that lit more than a spark in Kate. He pushed her up against the door, a bit more forcefully this time.

"You're a very powerful woman, Kate. I hope you realize that," Blake growled, nipping at her earlobe.

Now she was definitely his prey – he was holding nothing back. He had her pinned and was freely exploring with his hands, all the while kissing a line from the back of her ear down her neck. Kate shuddered with nervous excitement, grabbing the front of his loose tank and yanking his body right up to hers.

"Power attracts power, my ex-cult leader," she gasped as his teeth grazed against a vein.

A deep, throaty chuckle shook Blake's chest as he moved to overtake her lips with his. This time, the kiss was not cool and collected. It was heated and hungry. Kate moaned, attempting to take control with her tongue, but soon gave up as he pushed against her. She was at Blake's mercy, and he knew it.

As his hand traced a line down her bare spine, Kate's hips bucked forward and she clawed at his chest. Blake groaned loudly, his body responding to the stimulation. Kate reached her hands up and buried her fingers in the nape of his hair, continuing to rock her hips against him. In the heated atmosphere, both of them started to pant.

Blake's hands slid down her jeans behind her thighs and he lifted her up against the door. Kate wrapped her legs around his waist, her bare feet hanging loosely in the air. He nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing and biting occasionally.

"Ba – aaah hah – babe," Kate gasped, barely able to speak.

"Mmmm yea?"

"Your room – w-where is it?"

Blake chuckled, drawling his tongue over her collarbone and eliciting a whimper from her.

"Downstairs, babe. Shall we?"

"Wait," Kate said as he started to step back.

Blake glanced at her curiously, and she slowly slid out of his arms until her feet were on the floor again.

"I'd rather be safe than risk falling," she said apologetically.

"No problem babe," he murmured, tipping her chin back and kissing her once more before leading her towards the door.

The basement was even darker than the main level. Kate kept her eyes glued to Blake's back as she followed him, but out of the corners of her eyes she caught glimpses of various paintings and statues of devils – presumably Satan himself.

She became lost in the darkness and didn't even know where they had gone before she felt herself once again pinned against a door with Blake's hot lips against hers. A single light hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room that gave everything a reddish glow. It was very Imperial-like and instantly reminded her of a Sith's quarters. She caught a glimpse of the name 'Darth Revan' etched into the wall by the bed before Blake's towering form blocked her view.

He was driving her senses wild with the way he touched her, and she wanted more. Kate clawed her way down the front of his body to find the edge of his shirt, and once she did, she practically ripped if off over his head. Blake paused a moment, letting her eyes wander up and down his bare chest.

"God damn it," Kate breathed. "I really do have a thing for lean, dark haired men."

"Hmm, lucky me," Blake muttered, lacing his fingers through the knot of her crop-top.

Her shirt was off in seconds, but the second Blake reached for the bra clip, Kate tensed up. He hesitated, looking to her for approval.

"Just…take it easy, Blake," she said slowly. "I haven't exactly done this before."

He cocked his head curiously.

"But the gun–"

"That doesn't count," Kate snapped irritably.

His eyes studied her intently for a moment.

"You're sure you're ok with this?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh for god's sake, shut up and kiss me," she mumbled, burying her fingers in his dark locks once more.

She kissed him fervently, tongue and all, in an attempt to make him to jump the gun and get going, but Blake stubbornly refused. He was still eager, but held back until Kate's temperament had relaxed. Only then did he once again move towards her bra strap.

Kate gasped as the chilled air came in contact with her bare breasts. All at once, she was overwhelmed with a need to re-cover herself and hide.

_Damn it Kate, knock it off. You can't stay a virgin forever. _

She shoved the emotions to the back of her mind, and instead focused on Blake. He was staring directly at her breasts with the most arrogant look on his face.

"I'm impressed," he praised.

Kate trailed her fingers up his chest, curling them over his shoulders. He eyed her carefully, as she now wore the same smug expression.

"Care to touch them?" she teased.

Blake's brow furrowed.

"Do not taunt me," he growled, eyes flashing hungrily.

Yet his hands moved opposite his words, and Kate shuddered with pleasure as he began massaging her breasts. It was a slightly awkward position, with him leaning up against her as she held herself up against the door. After a few moments, Kate stopped him and got a low snarl in response.

"This way is better," she murmured, turning herself around so he was behind her and guiding his hands back up to her chest.

Blake muttered a few words under his breath, but continued to masKate. Kate purred in satisfaction – this felt way better than she would've expected. He brushed his nose against her hair, breathing in her scent. She let her head roll back, exposing her throat, and Blake kissed a line up and down her neck. He could feel her pulse beating in his lips as he nibbled on a vein. Kate gasped at the bite, arching her back and pressing her backside into Blake's arousal. He groaned and tightened his grips, making Kate moan all the louder. Her writhe against him increased in tempo, and Blake sunk his teeth her throat to keep himself from shouting. Kate hissed in pleasure, and swiftly turned them so that she had him pinned against the door.

Caught off-guard, Blake was now at her mercy as she drove her hips backward into him. This time he couldn't hold it in as sound between a growl and a whimper escaped his lips. With his hands still on her breasts, Blake's head tossed back and forth as Kate rode him hard against the door.

Just before she thought he was going to release right then and there, Kate whirled around and kissed him briefly before her hands flew to undo her belt. In a slight daze, Blake followed her lead. The heat had built up so quickly inside of her, Kate was acting purely on instinct. Her body was reacting in ways she had never felt before, but all she could think about right now was satisfying the overwhelming want in her system. It didn't matter anymore that this was her first time – she just knew she needed something and needed it right this instant.

Without even taking the time to look at him, Kate threw her naked self at Blake, clawing at his bare chest and nipping at his lips like a baby wolf. She could feel him against her, and it only encouraged her all the more. He didn't argue and scooped her up under her thighs without hesitation, strutting over to the bed. They landed somewhat roughly, but Kate didn't care. All she wanted was to feel Blake's hot body underneath her fingertips. His shadow appeared above her, and her lips parted in awe at how amazing he looked under the reddish glow of the light.

"You ready, babe?" he growled hungrily.

It was clear he was struggling to hold back until she gave him approval. Just as she was about to nod, a thought suddenly came to Kate.

"Do you have protection?" she asked.

If he said no, that would change the entire ballgame. She couldn't risk getting pregnant and then going back home after spring break and explain to her family how it happened. That would be an utter disaster.

Blake smirked down at her.

"Way ahead of you on that one," he boasted.

Kate glanced down and saw he was true to his word. All was good then.

"Then do your worst," she challenged, squirming on the sheets.

Her body was going crazy from their pause in physical action. Either he needed to get going or he needed to start kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Blake smirked.

"Worst is for later. I'll go easy on you for now," he growled.

Kate frowned, but it was wiped away as Blake crushed his lips into hers. He wrapped one arm around her curved back and held himself up with the other. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue ravage however he liked. She dug her claws into his shoulder blades, bucking her hips into his as a clear sign of want – but Blake refused to give in. It was maddening. Kate only begged a few minutes more.

"Damn it Blake!" she hissed at him.

He chuckled throatily, leaving her hanging for a second longer.


End file.
